3012
by Clovewithknives
Summary: What's going to happen in the future? This story shows the deterioration of the human race in both faith, poulation and what humans believe truly matters. Can you really fight back from the Governments opression, and what will happen if you do, what are the consequences? It is futuristic and will appeal to hunger games fans although it is nothing like the storyline.
1. Chapter 1: Levels

Levels

_We are graded, we are shunned_

_Told we are everything or we are none_

_Be you eight or be you two, no ones left when they are through._

I squint my eyes open and flick them over to where my alarm clock's numbers glow faintly in the ever brightening room. The alarm clock numbers read 8:00am, and even though I'd like to pretend it wasn't, it was a Monday. It was an odd numbered day which meant I was required to go to the gym. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stood up way too quickly making bright spots dance in front of my vision and a dizzy spell come over me. I stood still for a few seconds and I could hear the hushed voices of the other people in the complex. The complex is where people stay from when they are levelled up until the test. No one comes here after the test, except to collect their things. There is a victor's complex and of course if you fail the tests, you die.

As soon as you turn one, you are immediately taken to the grading room where they determine your chances of surviving the tests when you are older. The grading is done by a series of normal baby tests such as checking everything in your heath is normal, no heart problems of high blood pressure, or any chance of diabetes. If any of these chances of health problems are found in your testing, you are immediately given a low number. Many people are level five, however there are some which get much lower that are not even worried about, because their death is eminent. There has only been one recorded teenager which has been a four or lower and survived the tests. Although they are in fact a victor, they are not treated with the respect a victor should have because of their asthma. I have never worried about not getting the necessary training for the tests, because I myself am a level 8. There are only nine levels, and there is only one level 9 to date. He is our leader. Because I am a level 8, I get special treatment, one example being having my own room. Many of the people in this complex have to share a room with two or three other people. We all share rooms within or age groups of course. There are hardly any 18 year olds in the complex because the surprise test, the first one, can hit you from any time from thirteen to eighteen. It is rare to be eighteen when you get put in the first test. Some wish that they will be one of the last chosen, when they are eighteen so they have time to build up their stamina, strength, speed. However you can never make yourself smarter, which is a shame for some. However if you get picked when you are younger such as thirteen or fourteen, there is more chance that you will be in a group when you are chosen and therefore will have help from the rest of your team.

I quickly tug on a simple white singlet and a pair or black shorts. It takes me almost no time to put my dark shiny hair into a ponytail and tie my shoelaces. I wrench open my door and can see all of the people scheduled to train today walking around calmly. People are very suspicious and wary in this day and age, which is understandable. After the age of thirteen people kind of slink around the streets, trying not to be caught up in a test. You can't evade the tests forever. I am lucky to be sixteen, nearly seventeen and still not to have had to face the tests yet. The officials keep the tests were secretive so we never know when the first one will strike. And of course so no one is prepared. All we know is that half of the people that go into the tests don't come out. I stumble out of my room and accidently slam the door. I jump, startled, letting out a little squeal. I am most definitely not like most of the level 8's. I mean physically I am, and determined by smarts I am, however I'm not as composed as I should be, or as stoic. I look around, hoping nobody saw, which they didn't. I pass a few scared thirteen year olds while going down to the dining hall. I am afraid of the tests I suppose, just not as much as others. I don't doubt I will come out alive, because of my level. But to be honest, I'm just too likable. Higher levelled teens are always regarded highly, but I think my parents must have been quite high up in the social ladder and well respected because adults certainly treat me as if I am already a victor.

I grab a bread roll from the basket and sit down on a table and start buttering it right away. I can't afford to be slow or I will get in trouble with the officials for being late to the training session. I don't really get in trouble, not because I'm good but because of my high level, they let things slide. My best friend Hayley however is constantly being a goody two shoes because of her low level. She's get punished if she does something wrong, being a level 5. Because of the way we're trained, we have killer instincts and because of that, I can feel eyes upon me. I quickly look to the side and see a skinny little thirteen year old gawking at my mark. So that the officials can tell what level we are, we are branded with a mark after the grading. Each level has a different symbol placed just below the jawline of the left side of your face. Mine is a series of knots weaved together, which is a Celtic symbol that represents strength. Level 9 is an eye of Horus from ancient Egyptian times. Egypt was a place called a country that existed before the destruction of most of the world. Luckily our city was safe as our government secretly made an underground chamber that spanned the whole of a state and tried to get many of the population underground until the dangers had passed. Because this event happened hundreds of years ago, no one knows for sure of what happened since historical records and diary entries are not always a reliable source. We do however have suspicions. It started with an earthquake, and then one after the other, world disasters occurred all around the globe. The other countries were submerged in the sea due to volcanic eruptions, tsunamis, earthquakes and falling meteors.

After I finish eating, and choke down a glass of milk I bolt out of the door in order to get to the training centre.

When I run in I see everyone sitting down all listening to Cain delivering a speech. I try to creep in quietly and take a seat at the back next to a few level 2's. I look up to see that Cain is still talking. I think I might point out that Cain is our leader. And although he is young, only twenty, he is a ruthless leader. He took over his father as leader in the traditional way, a duel to the death. I shuddered. "Contessa Sage, how nice it is for you to join us." I cringed at his words. Honestly what made me cringe the most was the full use of my name. I had never liked the name Contessa, and constantly introduced myself as Tessa. But of course he had my records. It told him every single little thing about me. When I was born, who my parents are, any siblings I have, down to things that they found out because of the spies they station to follow us. So that file includes my friends, favourite colour, my level and embarrassing things like if I'm a virgin and when I first got my period. That isn't what makes me feel so uncomfortable around Cain though. It's the way he presents himself. He became our leader by killing his father. But when he did one of the tests, he hacked his opponent into little pieces while they were still alive. The room turned to look at me and I forced myself to keep a blank and strong face plastered on. I looked up at Cain's cold unblinking grey eyes. I think he would be good looking if he weren't so cruel and if people weren't so scared of him. I'd never seen him smile is a nice way, only is a sneering way. He cocked his head to the side like a bird looking at its next meal. He crooks his finger towards me but I refuse to move. He rolls his eyes and I feel hands pressing into my back, ushering me forward. His stupid guards. Cain grabs my chin in his steely grip forcing me to look at him. "Anything you have to say to me? I come all the way out here to give all of you a lovely speech and you repay me with your usual lateness. So, I ask again, is there anything. You have to say. To me?" his eyebrows are forming an angry line and I see that that I have just challenged him. The last person who challenged him was beheaded in front of the nation. I yanked my face away and mock bowed. "I am so very sorry your eminence, to waste time of yours that you could be using to torture an innocent child. But I suppose you've settled for me." I hissed between my teeth. His back stiffened and the guards came forward, but he forced a smile onto his face and waved them off. "My my, we do have a mouth on you, don't we. Sit down in the chair meant for you." He roughly grabbed my wrist, so much that it hurt and pushed me so that I stumbled into a seat I'm sure was meant for me. I kept my eyes on my hands in my lap and fiddled with a bracelet on my wrist. It is a rubbery band that is made up of gold. It was given to me by my boyfriend. I usually fiddle with it when I want to tone down my anger or frustration which is what I was trying to do right now. "As I was saying, the tests are just beginning a new era. These tests will be harder, fiercer and crueller. It will test your skill, strength, stealth, intelligence, and above all, how much you are willing to sacrifice to come out a victor." Cain let his words hang in the air for a few seconds, making sure we'd soaked them in. he then walked swiftly out of the doors, his guards in hot pursuit. His guards were with him at all times, making sure that no one tried to take away his power by killing him. I know that if the guards weren't there many people would have already tried, I know I would have. As soon as he walked out of the door everyone got up almost in unison and walked over to whatever station they wished to train at. I knew everyone's mind would be buzzing with curiosity, but no one would dare voice their opinions or question here or now. This would be a secret conversation at a secret location. Everyone simply acted as if this news didn't bother them, make them anxious, and carried on with the normal routine.

Rosie waved at me over from the climbing station but I barely smiled in her direction before turning on my heel to go over to the combat section. The climbing station consisted of a series of ropes and obstacles that were about twenty feet in the air. It required strength, stamina and flexibility. I had all of those; however I could not however ever stomach heights. I couldn't tell anyone this however since I was a level 8, and we were seen to have no weaknesses. Of course everyone has their weaknesses, nobody will admit to it though. In the corner of the room there were people battling it out on mats. Although I am strong, I am only strong for my size. I'm pretty skinny and am only five foot two. However, with clever thinking I can easily trick my opponent by using my evasive skills, and my weight and height to my advantage. I could see Big Boobs standing in the line waiting to fight next. I knew her tactic, use the boobs to distract the male opponent, then hit them in the head with the boobs, and then the sheer weight and size will knock them out! I'm joking, although I'm sure having those gigantic things protruding from her chest help a little. Her name isn't of course Big Boobs, but I call her that anyway. She is always flirting with every single guy whether they are a level 1, or a level 8. Sometimes I see her flirt with Cain, it's kind of gross. I suppose she'd be pretty if she wasn't such a skank. Sorry to be so blunt, but she's constantly flirting with my boyfriend. All of our last names were created for us by the conductor. The current conductor is Cain, though of course our generation's names were picked by his father, you know, the one he killed. Anyway, Big Boobs, whose first name I don't actually remember has the last name Jacobs, which is a perfect fit because it means deceiver or supplanter or layer of snares in Hebrew. My last name is Sage, which means wise one or is used to describe someone with high intellectual ability. I pride myself in my name as does my boyfriend Adrian. His is Emory, which means 'leader'. It was given to him with the hopes that one day he would be either the Conductor, or at least a member of the board of Challenges. They are the ones which help create the tests so that they are new and fresh each year. Hayley however is stuck with her name, one that marks her for her level, and not in a good way. Everyone on a level 6 or lower has the same name, Pamirita, which coincidently means ordinary.

"Tessa! I can't believe you did that. You should know by now that you can't just do things like that." I rolled my eyes and turned around to face Devin, Adrian's best friend. He was joking around with me, I knew that he actually thought it was pretty cool that I had stood up to the Conductor. "Better not mention this to Adrian though, well I'm sure someone else will. Maybe in this case you'd better mention it and tone it down." I blinked rapidly. Devin had said this stream of words without taking a breath and looked at me expectantly. "Why, because I was too forward? I'm not going to tell Adrian that I just mumbled sorry. He's not gonna believe that." I pushed Devin gently so that we were on the far side of the Training Centre and so we could talk without any of the others listening in to our conversations. Still, we talked in hushed voices. It was a tough person that would challenge the Conductor, but it was a reckless and stupid one that would do it over again with others. "No, because Cain was kind of aggressive with you, and you know how Adrian gets when people upset you." I breathed out quickly. I so, didn't want to have this conversation with his best friend. Lately Adrian hadn't been like he usually was with me. I suppose it was because he was distracted with the tests because he was nearly eighteen and it had not started for him yet. Everyone gets a bit edgy at that point. I mean, I was already feeling edgy and I was a year younger than him. But I suppose there was just so much pressure on him to be the best and the greatest, and be a well, leader. Maybe Adrian used to get mad when people upset me, and would even go after them and fight them. But he hasn't done that kind of thing in months now. The other day I went up to him and told him how Cain had been making me feel extremely uncomfortable, more than usual. He just kinda shrugged and gave me a quick hug. "It's okay" is always his lame reply. I gave up talking to him about things that upset me ages ago, maybe because he'd become one of the things that upset me the most. But I mean, I'm still with him so I suppose it's alright. He still has rare moments of tenderness and humour. "Tessa? He cares, even if he doesn't show it at the moment." I avoided Devin's gaze and pretended as if I was looking for someone in the Centre. "Whatever." I muttered. He couldn't even tell me himself that he apparently cared about me. He had to get his best friend to replay the message. And I'm sure Adrian never uttered those words to Devin himself, Devin is just trying to cover up his best friends mistakes. "I'll talk to him tonight, okay? Maybe he'll surprise you, like last time you guys had a fight." I smiled at the memory.

I felt like I was going to boil to death in this weather, it was far too hot to be going outside but somehow Devin with his amazing persuasive skills had convinced me to come out. It was suspicious from the start, he'd asked me to meet him at this pool I had never heard of and required me to wear a dress, a pretty one. I was sure I didn't own one, but had found one balled into a corner in my bedroom. I wished I had the luxury of wearing nice things, but at the age of thirteen, all I had to think of was wearing and doing what was practical. I had no idea what to pack, and settled for a small dagger tucked under my dress carefully. What Devin wanted to do at ten in the night, at the pool in nice clothes, I had not one single clue. I wrenched open my door and almost walked down the hall to go see Adrian first but then thought better of it. we'd recently had a fight. He said the usual, about how I wasn't careful enough, and I told him he was too careless. I asked him if I cared more about me or these stupid tests and he'd gone silent. I couldn't have gotten out of his room fast enough. He never noticed anything about me anyway. I don't know why Devin wanted to see me tonight anyway. Him and Adrian are best friends and I thought Adrian would get pissed at him for seeing me. Maybe he was there to plead Adrian's case.

I walked slowly to the pool, using the dodgy looking map that Devin had drawn up for me. I don't understand why I couldn't simply have walked there with Devin so I didn't get lost. Walking the streets alone wasn't exactly a great thing for a fifteen year old to do, even one with a level 8 mark. Something grabbed my shoulders suddenly and I whipped around, the knife in my hand within a second. I saw Hayley's wide green eyes stare at me and then laugh. I glared at her and put my knife back in its sheath. "You really shouldn't be walking around by yourself, and especially not jumping up on a level 8." I shoved her gently despite her height being like five inches taller than me. "What are you doing here anyway?" I continued walking, so I could make sure that I wasn't late. "I was just making sure you got to the pool safely. Adrian would be mad if you didn't." Hayley stopped suddenly and then smiled sweetly. I ignored her mention of Adrian because I'd already told her that I didn't feel like talking about it. I stopped in my tracks suddenly. "Wait, how'd you know that I'm going to the pool? Is it like a party or something?" I looked at her and Hayley did that annoying too sweet smile again. "Yes! Definitely." Her head bobbed up and down like a cork in water. "Devin's having a party. Did he invite Adrian? I don't want to see Adrian! I don't think I'll go.." I turned on my heel and went to go back in the opposite directions of the pool. "Adrian won't be there! I promise you Tess that he's not going to be there. He was sick or something." I nodded and headed back towards the pool. Hayley was quiet, but it wasn't a comfortable silence, she wanted to say something. Hayley was twirling her long reddish blonde hair with her fingers. She seemed to almost glow in the moonlight, I'd never had that problem. Being pale I mean. I'm naturally tanned. After a while of her being quiet, which she never was around me I looked over at her and frowned. "What?" I said exasperated. She barrelled on ahead, obviously just waiting for my permission to speak. Not only did I have to watch out for my own safety, but I had to worry about her safety as well now. It was difficult travelling with her because she was a level 5. This meant that she wouldn't be much help in a fight and I would basically have to concentrate on completing the test while shielding not only my own body, but hers as well. "Well, I mean apart from what's happened with your fight and everything, do you like love Adrian?" I felt my mouth squeeze in I'm sure an extremely unattractive expression and looked and her. I hurried up my pace and left her squirming with curiosity for about five minutes. "I really don't think we should be talking about this while we're on the streets alone in an area I do not know. You're distracting me. But I suppose I do. Guess I'm not as smart as I'm supposed to be." Hayley didn't answer me but kept smiling the whole way finally satisfied. Don't know what she is so happy about.

There was a stone building that looked extremely grim and dangerous. It was labelled as the pool, and according to the map it was the right one. "So if this is a party, where are all the people?" Hayley fiddled with her hair again and I narrowed my eyes. It was her tell-tale sign that she was nervous and/or lying to me. She couldn't meet my gaze. She knows by now that I'm an extremely observant person and I notice even the smallest things but I suppose it is just such a hard habit to break. "Probably in there. You go in first." I assumed Hayley's awkwardness was due to being scared of going in an unknown building first that was dark with the windows blacked out. "Fine, whatever. I'll go in first, but you owe me." I grinned her and opened the door and stepped in simultaneously. Whoosh! The door slammed behind me. I tried not to freak out. "Hayley are you there? The door seems to have shut from the wind, are you able to open it?" I listen for her reply and instead hear her giggling. I frown, confused. My knife is in my hand again, ready for use if the need should arise. "I can, but I'm not going to!" Hayley seemed to find this hilariously funny and again fell into a pit of bottomless laughter. I turned around to face the abandoned pool and instead gasped in surprise. The whole room was decorated with hanging lanterns and fairy lights which, along with the pool, illuminated the room and threw colours against the walls. Maybe there was a party here after all and I was early. There were blue and purple flowers that hung everywhere, spilling from vases tied with green ribbons. I turned around slowly assessing the room. Suddenly music floated out from the speakers playing the song 'Helium Hearts by Jason Reeves'.

I see a tall figure step out of the shadows. I tried to keep the smile off of my face but it crept back despite my hardest efforts. "You're favourite colour is green, you love swimming, but only in a pool, not in the ocean. Those," He points over to the blue purple flowers overflowing out of the vases, "are your favourite flowers even if you don't how the name. And this, is your favourite song. So, do you want to dance?" With a grin I took Adrian's hand. "We don't know how to dance. We've never done it before, we have no need." I clumsily tried to walk away. I'd never been bad at anything in my life and I didn't want to start now. Adrian didn't let go of my hand and instead pulled me in a circle, spinning me around until we were facing each other and his arms were around my waist. "Look you're a natural." He flashed me one of his signature charming smiles. He leant closer so that he was my height and whispered in my ear "Plus we can just copy all of those corny movies. I found the Notebook and Titanic, don't ask how." He winked at me. How'd he get those movies? Just movies in general? Because we are constantly being prepared and on guard, we have no need for frivolous things such as movies and music and flowers and jewellery. That's why the pool is abandoned. I mean, there's a pool at the training centre in case something strange happens in which you need to know how to swim. He stopped for a second, and I lifted my head from his shoulder. He looked at me quizzically and gently removed the knife from my hand. "What happened to me being too careless?" I smiled up at his green eyes and his blonde hair that looked almost blue in the light of the pool. "Hmm. I suppose that's just something I'll have to deal with. And well, it's part of the reason I love you so much." I stopped swaying to the music and just stared at him for a few seconds unblinkingly. Never in my life had I ever thought that I'd hear Adrian Emory utter those words to anyone, let alone me. I beamed so wide that it hurt, but at that moment I didn't even care. I laughed and launched myself into his arms, kissing him.

After a swim in the pool, we lay down on some pillows watching something called a television. It had taken for Adrian and I to figure out how it worked because it was so old and I had only seen a television once before. We watched the Notebook and Titanic, and Adrian did a good job at keeping quiet and not complaining at all. We walked back to the complex and he walked me to my door as if we were on a date like they did in those movies. It sounded like a fun way of life.

"I have something for you. Close your eyes." I roll my eyes. "Honestly, you say I'm too careless, but you tell me to do things like close my eyes." Adrian just keeps his gaze on me. He doesn't even have to voice his opinion for me to know what he's saying. He's telling me to close my eyes and trust him. I sigh in a dramatic way and close my eyes. He takes my wrist in his hands and slides something cool over it. A bracelet. I open my eyes not believing that this was happening. Maybe it's just my overactive imagination? I open my eyes and sure enough there is a simple gold bracelet hanging from my wrist. Adrian smiles, kisses me softly on my lips and then walks down the hall to his own room, leaving me alone. The circle of the bracelet, it represents forever, the gold, love. I smile softly to myself. I was never the kind to fall in love, but I suppose it was too late now.

"Yeah, well good luck to him." I swiftly walked away before he could say anything else about Adrian. This was all so stupid. If he was going to act like this, and not care about me, I was going to be what he'd always wanted me to be. I was going to act like a good girl and not talk back to the Conductor, or go out without my knife. I devoted all of my time in the rest of the day to my training. I beat all six of my opponents of the hand to hand combat mats, which didn't usually happen. Especially since I went up against Grant who had to be the biggest guy my age. But you know what they say, the heavier they are, the harder they fall. I suppose all of my pent up anger was unleashed on my poor unsuspecting opponents. When the day of training had ended I walked home, dragging my feet. I was however keeping an eye out in case something happened along the way. No one talked to me today, maybe I was radiating hostility.

"What's wrong with you?" I sat on the couch in the common room scrolling down the page on my laptop. I was looking up certain plants, and the properties they held. It never hurt to be prepared. I mean, it would be a great trick if I could use verite to make Adrian tell me what was going on, since when its leaves are brewed in a tea it has secret spilling qualities. Or maybe conforme, would help me with my Cain problem. The one who consumes the petals has power over the one that has eaten the stem. There are so many more useful concoctions that you can make out of plants. "Nothing, I'm just looking useful things. They might come in handy for the tests." I would try anything and do anything to pass those tests. If you weren't killed in the test, they would kill you themselves. They make you stand in a long line all together and then they shoot you so that you fall into these big pits. Easier waste disposal because there are so many bodies to get rid of. I've known Hayley ever since I was five and I always liked her better than the other kids. The officials always paired us together with people in our own levels, but even though Hayley is a level 5, I don't really care. A level shouldn't determine who you're friends with. The only reason Hayley got such a long mark on her test anyway is that she has a heart murmur. This just means that she has an increased chance of heart disease of having an attack. Honestly, she looks much stronger than me, though I'd say we're both quite evenly matched. But because of her being such a low level, she hasn't been trained like I have. She doesn't have the correct mindset and doesn't understand how crucially important these tests are. I mean, I think she does, but still won't train harder or research more. Hayley is much taller than me with hair that is a reddish gold colour. It's not common to have that kind of hair, it's not common to have red hair at all. It's called survival of the fittest, and many of the redheads have died out already. She won't though, because I won't let that happen. Green eyes are rare too, there are only about five people in the current generation with them, Hayley and Adrian being two of the five. While I am slim, and petite, Hayley is tall and curvy. She looks to be about seventeen rather than her actual sixteen. I am sixteen, almost seventeen but I look at if I'm just fifteen. None of this matters though, since my level is still 8, no matter how young I look. People say I'm pretty, but you don't really know what to believe anymore. People say all kinds of things to level 8's just to suck up to them, to hope that they can use them for protection in the tests. I am dark haired like most of my generation. Brown has always been the dominant gene, and the others are dying out. I wonder if in a few hundred years' time if blonde or red hair will even exist. If anyone even knows what it looks like. The officials, and sometimes the Conductor, pair up a couple, hoping that they will suit each other when they are older, of course this is decided through levels. However, this doesn't always work out since there are always many casualties during the tests. The Conductor is supposed to find a partner, usually another female with the same level as him. Since there are no other level 9's I wonder what he's going to do? Honestly the Conductor seems to enjoy being a cruel and vicious dictator by himself, which is probably why he doesn't have one yet, a partner I mean. Females are never Conductors though. I don't know why, something about men being physically stronger. Because of the technology we have now, ever Conductor has made sure that their partner gives birth to a boy. I myself don't want to be Conductor, I could never do that to children, but I do wish that a girl would step up and claim it as their own. As brutal as it sounds, all they have to do it kill the Conductor. If they challenge him to a duel and they win, well they're the new leader. Of course, many have tried this, but he's not a level 9 for nothing.


	2. Chapter 2: Pawns in a Game of Chess

Pawns in a Game of Chess

_We are simply pawns in a game of chess_

_Just the tools of someone's game, to win we must be their vice_

_We cannot win, always lose, we are the sacrifice. _

When I wake up the next morning I walk down to the dining hall, like every other single day. I hate routines, but I stick to them to stay alive. There are many people in my general age group sitting down and already eating. I see that my usual table of people are sitting at the usual table like usual. It kinda pisses me off. Why can't anybody just change something so simple for once? Rosie looks up at me and waves enthusiastically. Rosie is a quite large and extremely tall girl who is only sixteen. Her name's really Valerie, but she refuses to be called by that. Kinda how I feel about the name Contessa. Rosie suits her better anyway because that it exactly what her personality is, rosy. She has brown hair, tanned skin and brown eyes, like most of us. I go to quickly smile at her before she thinks I'm being rude but notice an unfamiliar face at our table. Well not unfamiliar as in I don't know her, I'm very good at recognizing people and retaining the memory of them. But it wasn't someone who usually sat with us. No, our usuals were Adrian, sometimes Hayley, Rosie, Devin, Josh, Clove and I. Not Big Boobs. It wasn't just that she was sitting with us, but that she was hanging off of the arm of my boyfriend! I walked over briskly and I could see everyone had found something to do to avoid the fight that they were sure would ensue. I sat down without even a glance in Adrian's way. If he wanted to be childish, then he could be childish. I was the best at this game, and he knew it, so I would most definitely win. It's not like I'm an idiot, if he wants to flirt, I'm going to as well. With everyone, just like Big Boobs does. To show I didn't care and di in fact notice her hanging of the arm of the guy who was supposed to be my boyfriend like a leech, I nodded to her and said "Slut." Oops. That wasn't what I meant to say. Oh shit. Everybody just looked back and forth between us with wide eyes. The dining hall kinda got quiet too. I suppose everyone had been waiting until I sat down to see if there was gonna be a fight. I didn't mean to start one but I guess my mouth doesn't have a filter to my brain. I meant to say "Jacobs." As in her last name, but it kinda slipped out since that's what I was thinking in my head at the time. And I'm kinda thinking it now too. "What?" She looked at me with this kinda furious look on her face. "I'd say sorry because I didn't mean to say it, but I'm kinda not." I shrugged. I swear if we were in a cartoon, steam would have been coming out of her ears. "Fine. Bring it on bitch." She stepped out an indicated for me to initiate my fighting stance. Her curly agro hair was wild as usual, swinging around her head like a halo. Her long lashed dark eyes were narrowed, whether it was because she was mad or just concentrating, I do not know. I know I can beat her, she's not exactly smart. She may have height and weight over me, maybe even strength but I know I'm smarter, faster and more lethal. But she seems to think that she has a chance and there's a vicious gleam in her eye as she looks at me as if I'm a bug that she is going to squish underneath her foot. I shrug again and stand up, a grin on my face. This will only take a few minutes. My eyes flick over to my table. Devin and josh seem to find this amusing, Hayley and Rosie look kinda scared, Clove looks thrilled at the idea for a fight, and she'd only be more excited if it were her in the middle of the fight. And Adrian, he was telling me to back down. His look said it all. No, he wasn't going to behave coldly to me and then let me look like a fool for not battling Big Boobs. That's not fair. So I turned my back on Adrian and face my enemy. I stand still, waiting for her to attack. I'm gonna take her out without a single hit. It doesn't take her long to rush at me, obviously she does not know my tactic, or understand that it is better to plan in a fight. At the last second I step to the side and she launches herself at me, then hits the floor. She growls and way too slowly lunges back to her initial position. "You know, it would have been much more effective if you had attacked straight away so I would have been surprised. Come on try again. I'll give you lessons if you'd like." I taunt her by fixing my hair. She tries my tactic or surprise, though of course it isn't really a surprise anymore since I suggested it, and throws a punch that should hit my face, it connects with the wall. With a howl of pain she retracts her arm and inspects her fist. I thought I heard a crack, she probably fractured it, maybe even broke it. and to think that it could have been my face. But it wasn't. "What is going on in here?" The officials came in with Cain in the middle of the pack. They broke away and he came forward, his green eyes flashed with anger, or maybe something else, something like delight. I'm pretty sure he actually loves when fights broke out, it meant maybe a little bit of entertainment for him. "She broke my hand!" Big Boobs pointing the finger of her good hand at me and stuck out her bottom lip like a baby. She even stamped her foot, which added to the child like tantrum scene. I held my hands up near my head in surrender. "Actually you broke your own hand. I didn't tell you to punch the wall." I smirked at her. Cain raised his dark eyebrows and paused for a second as if thinking. "Jacobs, go to the infirmary. Sage, come with me." I growl under my breath and secretly high five Clove's hidden out stretched hand. Trust her to congratulate me. I slink behind Cain and watch Big Boobs cradling her hand and giving the evil eye all the way out of the door. Clove isn't mean exactly. Well, okay, she kinda is. I mean, she's ruthless, sarcastic, rude and sometimes even cruel but there's other things about her that make all that bad stuff kinda disappear, or at least fade into the background for a while. I mean she's definitely smart, trustworthy, listens and has loyalty, which is all we have left in the world. Loyalty in love. The world has become so broken now days, everyone forgetting about others and only thinking of themselves. Even when they believe that they are thinking of the other person, it all somehow relates back to them. Sometimes I wish I would just die in the tests so that I could truly see who cared about me, and not who everyone wished I'd be. Clove has had a hard life, as have we all.

I found this old diary entry once. On a little expedition Clove, Adrian and I had gone on. There was this old abandoned grounds just past the edge of the gate. After clever planning and appropriate tools, we figured out how to get over the gate undetected. And with technolohy these days, it was hard. Life does get boring here a lot since we are set in this never ending routine called our lives. Anyway, on our expedition I found this old diary, must have been hundreds of years old so im surprised it kept, but the girl in it spoke of her parents. I read the whole thing, nine years of her life in that diary. It narrated her as a child growing into a teenager where it ended. What I found interesting though was the connection she had with her parents. Emotions such as love, envy, loathing and frustration all swirled together. But the whole time there was this underlying tone of loyalty, adoration and love. None of us even know who our parents are. Of course the exemption is if you are the Conductor since you have access to every file. But we never meet our parents, we know nothing of their personalities, looks, accomplishments. It had never bothered me before that night when I finished her diary that I didn't really know my parents, but reading all our her entries about her parents. Her complete and utter adoration of them from her child years, her frustration and forgiveness in her teenage years, and then when she neared her adult years, acceptance. She had taped a picture with one of the diary entries and it had almost made me cry. You could see a little girl grinning at the camera while a woman and a man looked down at her both proudly and in adulation. Ever since then, that is what I had wished for every year on my birthday since. It's never come true though, and it won't.

I walk into Cain's study, or office or whatever you'd like to call it. personally I call it the torture or interrogation room. I wonder if the fight with Big Boobs had messed up my hair. It would be must my luck to have it messed up from my starter sleek ponytail. I looked around nervously at Cain's guards who stood between me and him, and at the doors. Blocking my escape. Oh well, if worse comes to worse, I'll jump out of the window. I've always wanted to try that. All of his guards were huge, both in size, stature and in intimidation skills. Lesson 1, never show your enemy thy fear. Cain sat at his desk, casually as if I wasn't waiting for him to speak. I'm an impatient person myself and I absolutely hate when people drag things out to be dramatic. "So? Am I here for a reason, or am I just gonna stand here and looks pretty?" I smirked at him. I've learnt that humour and jokes are always a good way to hide fear and anxiousness. "Why the rush? Do you have somewhere to be?" His voice had little humour in it, not hard, but more like dangerous and sharp, icy. His blue eyes cracked as if they contained electricity, a sure sign he was either amused or about to end someones life. His amusement kinda tied together with fury and vengeance so it didn't surprise me that those two looks were so similar. "Well yeah! It's my day off and I thought I'd have some fun. You know, throw some bombs, throw someone out a window, set something on fire. The usual." I shrugged. Cain let out a kind of amused grunt at my joke. "Very amusing." The guards looked confused to see someone talk this way to another with higher authority. And they seemed unsure at what action to take. They almost cringed with every word I used, every tone and expression I conveyed. "It actually takes a lot of practice, hard work and dedication to be as amusing as I am. You could take a lesson." Cain looked at me for a second and cocked his head to the left as if he was some kind of animal surveying its prey. Looking for its weaknesses and working out where to hit it so that it fall down and doesn't get back up, ever. He waves his hands dismissively at the guards and one by one they dispersed out of the steel door I had previously entered from.

Adding to my impatience, Cain still remained silent, and to add another round of curiosity and impatience to my first layer, he set to work looking through a filing cabinet. He ruffled though the papers for a few minutes. I tapped my foot in irritation while I waited patiently. Well at least my definition of patient. Suddenly he quirked a smile and reached into the cabinet and pull out a file he had already passed and looked at. So he was doing this to irritate me. Too bad I wasn't allowed to irritate him. Because I think it would be fun to glue every furniture item of his to the roof. He sat down with my file, flipping through it and pausing every so often to glance in my direction as if accessing me. I was really getting frustrated. I could be out in the sunshine right now with my friends, out laughing at Big Boobs. Either option made me happy. Being stuck in this room however for an extended period time of waiting however, did not. "If this a patience test, I choose to lose." He glanced up at me. "Your file proved very.. interesting." Wow how very cryptic of him. That tells me absolutely, hmm nothing! I tried to hide my annoyance and let him carry on with his spiel I'm sure he had rehearsed for hours in front of the mirror trying to perfect the combination or annoying twit and frustrating prick. "It says here that you are manipulative, feisty, don't listen to rules, talk back and constantly get into fights, mostly verbal however." He looks up at me again gouging my reaction. I flick a smirk on my face. "Oh stop with the flattery." He continues however, obviously tired with my sarcasm. "It also says that you have been seen on various occasions in romantic conduct with Adrian Emory." These kind of conversations made feel extremely awkward. I mean yeah I'd been seen in a more than friendly way with Adrian in public, but I wasn't sure if that kind of behaviour was going to be happening in public or even private anymore. I honestly don't know what is happening with him lately. I've devoted a lot of my time to him, considering all of it should have been spent training. people had always said we were the perfect couple. Not just because we were both high levels and it was expected, but also because Adrian could be quiet and rationalized where I was loud and always acted without thinking. We kinda evened each other out. In a good way of course. At least I had thought so. To be honest, maybe mine and Adrian's relationship was a mistake. I mean we did kind of end up liking each other by accident. To be honest I couldn't stand him at first because even as a young boy he was always reprimanding me for whatever I was doing at the time. I'm sure then it would have been over indulging on food that was not on our diet plan. Now it's for much bigger things, such as when I breached the gate's security and we got out and went to an abandoned building, or the time when I hacked their database and could access the governments files. He stopped me before I could actually see anything of course. But especially when we were thirteen we despised each other. We had mutual friends which is how we always ended up hanging out despite our constant fights. I suppose what also fuelled out hate towards each other was how every adult in the community always tried to pair us up as a couple because of our high levels. We would constantly fight about stupid things like my diet and me talking more than I learned. I'm not going to pretend that it was a fairytale romance where we found out that despite our completely different personalities, we have the same views and actually have a lot in common, because we don't. to be honest, if someone asked me why I loved Adrian, all I'd be able to say would be 'Because he's Adrian. I mean I just do.'. When you love someone they constantly frustrate you at how happy and sad and angry and loved they can make you feel in the course of two minutes. You don't have to have a lot in common. Love is an unexplainable feeling. But Adrian and I ended up being partner sfor some stupid school training assignment and ever since then we had crazy fights, and then made up. But few notable ones which weren't sorted out in the first few minutes. To be honest, this fight scares me because it just doesn't feel like all the rest, like something coming. Something that definitely isn't good.

So what do I answer to Cain's question? "Mm I suppose it would seem that way, wouldn't it?" Cain's ice cold blue eyes pierced into me. I felt like I was in a titanic scenario with his ice blue eyes boring into mine I had a sudden sinking feeling. He was way too observant a person. "You're fiddling with your hair. Why do you do that?" I stopped suddenly and willed my fingers so cease their movement. I fiddle with my hair when I feel uncomfortable or scared. "I don't know why. A habit I guess." I mumble and shrug my shoulders nonchalantly. I had told Adrian numerous times about how uncomfortable Cain made me feel. I didn't just feel uncomfortable or intimidated. He made me feel like I needed to take a million showers every time he just looked at me. That's how oily his personality was. But every time I mentioned this to Adrian he just shrugged and didn't seem to care. You'd think that as my boyfriend he'd get mad or at least be bothered when other guys seemed to take an interest in me. I know I sure as hell get pissed when girls flirt with him when they know that we're together, and have been for a few years. "So am I like in trouble, or.. can I leave? I told Hayley that I'd see her straight after her classes." Lie. I hoped he didn't notice my lie. I'd become somewhat of a master at lying and hardly anyone could tell when I was telling the truth or not. Lying was definitely a game you needed to know how to play in my world. I mean I am constantly thinking about our government system, questioning it. Sometimes I mention it to Hayley and Adrian but rarely. If we ever got caught talking about questioning their authority and the tests, we would all be not just killed, we would be publicly executed. It had been done before. I was young at the time, but that had sure been a wakeup call for me. I'd started crying and had gotten hit by one of the people on the government board. I must not show weakness. I had always been brought up so that I could be as stoic as possible. Luckily because of friends I never turned out like some others did. Those people who have no friends, never talk and seem in a constant battle in their heads about their life and choices. Occasionally people escape the fence that goes around the whole city and most get caught. The rare few make it out, but they would die within a day without supplies or shelter. The weather is always extremely hot thanks to global warming, and it is nearly impossible to get your own supplies. I would never try to get out for good, unless of course it was absolutely the only way. "Hmm Hayley is not supposed to finish until three o clock, which leaves you with two more hours until you have to catch up with her. Hayley is the level 5 you insist on associating with, isn't she? I don't suppose you're going to see that boyfriend of yours." The disdain in his voice for Hayley made me want to punch him in the face, or better yet, kick him where is hurt. A low blow I know, but he kinda deserves it. he helped create or at the continue this tradition of hierarchy. "I mean my best friend. And I don't think it's any of your business whether I want to meet up with him or whatever I want to do in my private time with him." I could feel my face flushing with anger. I hadn't meant to say the last part, but it had kind of slipped out of my mouth. That definitely sounded like I was revealing my personal life. Cain was of course still as calm and calculating as ever. He raised his dark eyebrows at me in question. "It says here that you are a virgin." My eyes snapped from where they had been staring out of the window, to his. I could see the training centre from here and knew that Hayley and Adrian would both be there which meant no back up for me. Ii was seething with rage. The idea that someone that doesn't know you at all, and you don't want to know you can learn everything about you from a stupid book. Maybe even things I don't even know about myself. I bit my tongue, hard. He was just trying to rile me up like he always did. He flicked through the pages of someone else's file and then glanced up at me while saying calmly and evenly "It says that your little boyfriend isn't a virgin. And obviously since you are still one, it wasn't you." He gave me a little smile. That was it. I took three long strides forward so that I was right in front of his desk. "How fucking dare you! You think you can just push people until they fall over the edge? I honestly cannot wait until Adrian replaces you. I think everyone's waiting for that day, actually." I say with a sneer on my face and malice in my voice. His eyes flashed and I had to take a step back from the fire crackling in his eyes towards me. He pushed the desk roughly to the side, reminding me just how great his strength was. He was trying to intimidate me, and it was working. I flinched but stood my ground. He bent over so that he was a centimetre from my face. I forced myself to stay still, moving would just aggravate him even more so. "You forget that I am the one that has all the power here little pawn. If I say jump, you jump. Got it?" I close my eyes and don't answer. I felt for one of the only times in my life like I was going to faint. My heart was beating so rapidly that I could hear pounding in my ears and my hands were shaking at my sides were I forced them to stay pinned to my sides instead of clutching my head like they wanted. "Got it?" I flinched again and tried to shrink back into the wall behind me. He was still only a breath away from my face and sounded as if he would kill me any second. My eyes were squeezed shut. I was scared that if I opened them I'd see his face and say something I regretted again. "I've got it." I whispered so softly that I was sure he couldn't have heard it. He simply leaned closer and tucked my hair behind left ear and whispers, "Good. I'm the one in charge here. Remember that sunshine." I turn my face to the side so I can avoid his gaze. The nickname sunshine from his lips just sounds so wrong. It's what Adrian calls me. Or at least used to. Because I brighten up his day like the sun, and make him hot. One of his rare jokes. If Cain knows about this rare nickname that I haven't even mentioned to Hayley, does he know about our discussions on his leadership? I don't ask. Cain walks slowly over to his desk and sits down in his recliner and smirks at me from where I'm still attached to the wall. I will not show weakness. I stand up straight and lift my chin up, crossing my arms in a frail attempt to look tough. He looks at me for a few more second then waves his hand dismissively. I walk out of the room strong and proud even though I feel like sprinting out without ever looking back. I feel his eyes bore into the back of me the whole walk to the door.

I'm such an idiot. Lately I've been reckless and it really has to stop. Cain literally holds my life in his hands, like he does with everyone else. So I take a few calming breaths and walk back to my dorm room. I decide to grab my Taser off of my bed. I usually never leave the house without it. Adrian usually carries his stupid ray gun. I personally think my Taser is simply cooler, and plus it doesn't kill the person where his does. I mean, he can set it on stun, but he usually doesn't. Plus, I got to customise my weapon. It looks like the ocean, a swirling and moving pattern of blue green waves. His is a boring old ray gun that is black. Practical he says. I quickly go to the mirror and fix my hair into a tightly pulled back sleek brown almost black ponytail. I rub my usually bright and vibrant brown eyes which seem to be more tired and droopy than usually. I look at my high cheekbones and tanned skin and thin lips. People do say I'm pretty, but pretty doesn't matter here. It would be better if I didn't look like this. If I looked big and intimidating, not petite and weak. I'm so sick of feeling as if nobody takes me seriously because of my attitude and my stature. Clove is the same size as me, but she has a malice that I can never seem to muster. She intimidates everyone, well except a few such as Adrian, Devin, Josh and I. Josh is just as intimidating and scary as her, apart from the fact that he is gigantic with bulging muscles and a huge six foot three frame. He has light features, blonde hair and blue eyes where clove is dark, like me, and most of the community. Brown is of course the dominant gene and blonde is dying out, just like red hair and green eyes are. Sometimes I wish I looked a bit more like Hayley or Rosie so that I was more feared. I mean, people think highly of me and I guess wouldn't want to get into a fight with me, but even though I'm just as dangerous as Adrian or Josh or Clove, I wouldn't be seen that way. I was definitely skinnier than my other fellow teenagers but it didn't bother me so much when I was younger because I figured I'd grow taller, brawnier and stronger. I knew by nearly seventeen that it wouldn't be happening as I had initially thought. I glared at my tiny frame in the bathrooms full length mirror. Every so often we had monthly check-ups, where the officials checked our weight, height, took blood tests, those kinds of things. It was humiliating because they did it in front of everyone. I looked once more at my figure in the mirror and threw my brush at it. Because of my impeccable aim I hit the mirror square in the mirror and watched as the pieces shattered to the floor like little sparkles and my image faded.

I looked over to my wall and saw the time read 3:15. I was late to meet Hayley. I didn't necessarily have to meet Hayley there, I had been lying to Cain when I said I had, but I always felt better when someone was with her, in case something happened to her. I never used to worry about this, because Adrian and she had classes the same day, but since Adrian and I had that fight, I didn't expect him to do anything for me. I know that he gets mad when Devin talks to me, because Devin cancelled our plans the other day because of it. it would definitely take way too long to walk, even if I ran the way there so I took the hover board. I'd never been very good at it, and it didn't help that it was in the air because if you fell, you fell hard. Especially if you were hovering quite high. But it was my only choice. I don't own a hover bike, and we do have normal cars, but I honestly don't know how to drive one. I mean you have to use fuel for it, rather that the electricity from the reception with hover vehicles. Plus there are all these gears and blinkers and weird things. So I grabbed the board and ran out the door. I wonder if she's waiting outside or if she's already started walking already? The thought of her walking alone without a weapon made me run faster. When I was outside I jumped on the board and quickly bent down to press the ignition button and stood up quickly as it rose into the air. I really needed to buy a hover bike or scooter. I leaned slightly forward and it shot forward almost throwing me off. I took the path that Hayley and I usually took after her classes but couldn't find her among the throng of chattering and wary and silent people streaming through the streets. Hayley didn't understand the importance of carrying a weapon and being in a pack at all times. I'd even bought her a miniature ray gun of her own that could fit easily into the pocket of her jeans. "Hey Tessa. I haven't seen you use one in years." I looked down and saw Makena and Thane. They were twins, I jumped down on my board, pausing it for a second. Makena and Thane looked extremely alike with their light brown hair and hazel eyes and pale skin. The big difference minus their gender is their levels. They remain close as ever even though Makena is on level 4 and Thane is on an extremely higher level 7. "Yeah, I'm in a hurry so I used it. Have you seen Hayley anywhere?" They look at each other in an eerie way as if they communicate with each other through their minds. Like telepathic. It would be cool to have a sibling that you felt that close to. "I think she was behind us. Sorry, but we have to go, the crowds moving." I looked back at the roiling crowd and they were indeed a far distance ahead, all trying to keep in distance of each other. I waved them off with a thank you and Thane grabbed Makena's hand and ran with her towards the mound of people. Hayley wasn't with the group, which meant she was by herself. Leaning forward, the hover board shot ahead with ferocious speed. I was leaning so far forward that if I had to make a sudden shop I was sure that I would hit the cement head first and most probably get a concussion unless I could manoeuvre myself so that I landed properly. Still then, I would still break and arm, but it was better than a concussion.

As I neared a corner I could see Hayley tall red headed figure coming around the corner by herself. Thank god she was fine. She would be in trouble, but still safe. I slowed the board to reach her without knocking into her and saw that she was not in fact alone like I had initially thought. She was chatting away with a blonde guy. It was Adrian. I couldn't turn back now, Hayley had already seen me, and Adrian would in a few seconds. I already did the calculations of the time it would take me to start the speed of the hover board and round a different corner before the saw me or heard the board and my chances weren't likely. I slowed the board until it came to a complete stop beside them and got off, not so gracefully. I turned it off and put it under my arm unsure what to say. We all stood there awkwardly for a few seconds. Are we not together anymore? Why aren't you paying any attention to me lately? Do you understand how this makes me feel? Were all questions I wanted to ask. Also an added 'I hate you.' I don't mean it of course, but I did kind of in a way too. I settled for turning to Hayley and saying "Well I was coming to get you, but I guess that's not actually necessary now." I trailed off and Hayley added an extremely helpful "Yeah." It was Adrian who actually spoke in proper sentences. "Well I know how you get about Hayley being alone. And even though we're not or are.. you're, whatever." He turned down the street no longer facing me with his eyes focused on the ground. Hayley and I followed after him. I didn't think he really cared enough to do this for me. But I mean, maybe he would have years ago when we were fifteen. I knew how he felt when we were fifteen. He couldn't even finish the sentence about us though. Does that mean he wants to break up or get back together or that he's concluded that we are already broken up? "So Devin says you broke your phone." Adrian continued to stare at the ground intently as if it held the answers of the universe beneath its gravel surface. "Um yeah." Wow I really do have a way with words. What was I supposed to say to that? It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Technically it didn't even need an answer. I looked over at Hayley that was standing between us with slightly raised eyebrows and widened eyes. This was one of her typical 'I so do not want to be here right now because it is totally awkward and I feel as if I'm intruding' looks. I looked at her for a few more seconds and her eyes connected with mine. I saw give me a weird look, one where she didn't want to get in trouble and slowly step slightly backwards so that she was behind us rather than in between us. I sighed exasperated and looked over to Adrian who seemed to notice Hayley's change in pace too. I really needed to cut my hair, I have so many split ends. Oops, I'm playing with my hair again. I still wore the bracelet Adrian gave me all those years ago and I wonder whether I should give it back to him or if that will offend him even more. I mean, there's not really any returns with these bracelets. You're supposed to give it to the person who you want to be with forever. I hope he never took offence that I'd never given him one back. Maybe it was a sign. "Well I tried calling you." Before I could reply, or even open my mouth to reply he carried on. "So, you got in trouble with Cain?" I looked at him quickly whose eyes were still on the ground. I looked back at Hayley to make sure she was still there for one, and also since she was my best friend, to see if she felt like this conversation was as awkward for her as it was for me. She widened her eyes to tell me without actually speaking that she was in complete agreement. Adrian's face was completely void of any emotion apart from the fact that his lips turned ever so slightly downward. His hands were in his pockets, and his shoulders slumped slightly forward, he dragged his feet. "Of course. Aren't you always the one telling me I get nothing but trouble from the things I do?" His green eyes looked up at me quickly, probably surprised at my words. I quickly averted my eyes from him and off into the distance as if I was interested in the stupid fence or something. I sighed. "What did he say to you?" I crossed my arms over my chest and avoided his gaze at all costs, which didn't seem to matter since he was looking out into the distance. I stayed quiet for a few seconds trying to stomach his words. This was something we used to fight about frequently, so I had to choose my words wisely. I saw him look over at me frustrated at my long pause. "Well, um. Nothing, he said nothing." I opted for this so he didn't roll his eyes or say something cryptic. He ran his fingers through his hair in a frustrated gesture. Well it seemed that no matter what I said, I always frustrated him. "Right." Adrian said this tightly and crossed his own arms. I couldn't believe how much his words hurt me. The way he said them at least. "Right." I whispered back, mirroring him. I could see Adrian squinting his eyes at me, scrutinising me. Maybe he could tell I was upset. And he had been the one to make me upset most frequently so he could probably tell that it was something that he had done. It was sunny, like every other day and it made his hair seem golden because of the sun. His pale green eyes were still looking at me. He towered over me at six foot and his tanned skin was more bronze than my own. I wished I could just see him smile. I liked his smiles. Hayley was now walking in front of us, since I like to be able to see her when we're walking in a small group.

Adrian opened his mouth to say something just as I felt a hand grab me around my waist. I whipped around the same time Adrian did, my eyes narrowed and my Taser pointing forward. Adrian had the same pose of as me, except with his ray gun. We lowered our weapons when we saw who it was. It was Shaggy. I mean, his name isn't Shaggy, but we call him it anyway because he looks like Shaggy from those really old Scooby Doo movies. I mean attitude and looks wise. He's always so utterly oblivious and constantly does stupid things like sneaking up on people with weapons that they aren't afraid to use. He was a level 2, rendering him completely harmless. He wasn't even allowed to carry a weapon because level 2's seem to die extremely quickly during the tests. They're usually the first ones to go and are known to accidently fire their weapon at someone that they should be working with. His sloppy smile fell off of his face when he saw the tension surrounding us. "Oh. Are you guys like a fight or something?" I looked away awkwardly. "But you guys are like the coolest couple. Really, you know I wouldn't be saying that if I didn't think you were." As he babbled on I could feel my face becoming even redder. He meant well, but he said and did really annoyingly stupid and embarrassing things all the time. I looked up and saw the dormitory building. I cleared my throat. "Well um yeah I have to you know, practice this move so. I'm going, bye." I hurry off pulling Hayley with me.

"Did you even carry the gun I got you with you?" Hayley blinked a couple of times. We sat on my plain bed, the standard. Though, it was of course wider and longer than hers. My room was definitely bigger too. She was staying the night, on account of us not seeing each other much recently. And we had to talk in private where no one could listen in because I planned to tell her about Cain. Hayley and Adrian are the only ones I've told the full extent of Cain's behaviour. "Don't avoid the subject of Adrian." She tossed onto her stomach and flipped through one of the booklets I had made about weapons. Tips, cheats, best places to hit someone. It was extremely useful but obviously she found it boring since she tired of flicking through it within thirty seconds and tossed it over onto my floor. I tucked my legs under me and glared at her for throwing my book, and because of her subject change. "You're the one trying to change the subject." She sighed and looked at me in a bored manner. "Fine. We're both trying to change the subject." She said stubbornly. "Yes, except your subject change involves your safety." She purses her lips for a second then says "No, I did not take that weapon because I don't even know how to use it and if we were attacked I'd probably accidently shoot you. Now back to you." I shake my head as if I'm five again and I'm refusing to eat my vegetables. Of course the officials always changed my mind about vegetables by holding a gun to my head. "Listen, you may be really tough on the exterior surface. Like physically. But you are the most emotionally fragile person I know. I'm the opposite, I know that." She shrugged. Hayley surprised me with her understanding and insight sometimes. I frowned. "There's not really anything to say." And I mean there was a lot to say between Adrian I, but nothing I could explain. "You should talk to him." I rolled my eyes at her. I mean, what was I supposed to say? And every time Adrian would try and talk to me something would happen to disrupt our conversation, such as today with Shaggy. "Whatever." Hayley was getting on my nerves. Sometimes she doesn't understand that it's not just that simple, and she doesn't really listen a lot of the time. But honestly I still love her, despite her annoying tendencies. Because I was in a bit of a pissy mood with her we went to bed fairy early. I just think that lately everyone was aggravating me and I seemed to prefer my own company above others'. I hadn't seen Devin since he called me to say he wasn't allowed to see me anymore because it made Adrian mad. He said Adrian said that it was unfair that other guys could talk to me when he himself couldn't. Honestly I don't know what it is that is stopping Adrian from talking to me, I sure aren't. Everything is just so much easier and harder at the same time for Hayley. She doesn't have to worry about proving herself like I am constantly forced to do and doesn't have to practice her fighting skills as often as I do. She's not reprimanded when she makes a tiny little mistake like I am with fail. She has others looking out for her safety, people like me. But at the same time, she has a less chance of making it through the tests. I mean she will make it through the tests because she'll be with me, but being a lower level doesn't exactly give you encouragement or the proper training. she is allowed a weapon, but aren't usually given high tech weapons that level 7's or 8's would be given. She uses a medieval kind of form of a gun, the one which needs bullets and gunpowder, and needs to be reloaded. It doesn't run on the power that our community produces. Radioactive energy I think. From all of the pollution under the ground, we can harness it to use as productive electricity to power our transport, kitchen appliances, weapons and a lot of other things that we commonly use in the community. Cain wants to rename our community Utopia. It doesn't seem to be catching on. He believes that this is the perfect society, perfect world. One that is full of violence and sadness and death seems to be Cain's own idea of a perfect world I guess. He says its survival of the fittest, just like he says has always happened. We are the descendants of the winners of the human race, we should be honoured. Sometimes I wish my family line had just died out though. So I wouldn't have to partake in this twisted idea of a utopian society. The people between the ages of thirteen and eighteen that partake in the tests are even called the programmed. Cain says it is because of our training, but to me it sounds as if they're implying that we are only pawns in this world. And I suppose we are.


End file.
